


Haven't Had Enough

by agentwashingcat



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, M/M, rated mostly for Felix's potty mouth, slightly canon divergent Felix because he really does have a heart somewhere deep down here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 05:01:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18732118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentwashingcat/pseuds/agentwashingcat
Summary: York is determined to make this work, and Felix is determined to fight him every step of the way. Cross posted on tumblr for rvb rare pair week!





	Haven't Had Enough

“Don’t be an idiot, this isn’t going to last.” 

“And why not?” York raised his chin defiantly, staring Felix down. “You’re so insistent this isn’t going to last, but you’re the one who keeps coming back for more.”

Yes, York knew this was probably a bad idea. Literally everyone had told him so. Literally everyone. Wash would yell about it and random strangers would just be like “oh yeah, you should stay away from that dude.”

But that didn’t change the fact that he  _ liked _ Felix. Despite everything, he really wanted this to work. Which made Felix trying to sabotage their relationship all the more infuriating.

“Because I _ use  _ people, York, that’s what I do.” Felix shook his head, an infuriating smirk on his face. “I’m sure your buddy Wash has told you all about me.”

“...Wash may have mentioned a few things. But I like to make my own judgements. And I don’t think you give yourself enough credit.” 

Sure, Felix could be a brat, and a jerk, and a million other things. But he also cared deeply, and York knew he had a good heart. Whether he would admit it or not.

And it sure seemed like he was doubling down on the ‘or not.’

Felix snorted. “Look, I don’t really care, I’m telling you this for your own good.”

“If you don’t care, then why bother?”

A scowl spread over Felix’s face. “Maybe I’m just tired of you and trying to let you down gently.”

“You just keep proving my point, love.”

“Don’t-” Felix cut himself off, looking murderous. “You don’t know when to shut up, do you?”

“I’ve been told it’s one of my many charms.” York took a step forward, reaching out for Felix. “Why don’t we just forget about this and watch a movie, huh? I’ve got popcorn.” They were getting nowhere, and York had just wanted a nice night. That could still be salvaged, right?

Felix batted York’s hands away. “Can’t you take a fucking hint? I’m trying to get you to leave.”

York frowned. “First of all, you’re in my apartment, so I’m not going anywhere. Second, I’ve seen this song and dance before, alright? You’re trying to push me away because you’re scared. I just need you to trust me, please.”

For a second, York thought maybe it would be okay. Felix hesitated, hand reaching out, before his face hardened, and he pulled back, shoving both his hands in his pockets. “You don’t know me at all. Fuck off.”

“Felix-” But it was too late. Felix stomped his way out of the apartment, slamming the door behind him. 

Well. That could have gone better.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are always greatly appreciated!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [No Guarantees](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18735109) by [buzzbuzz34](https://archiveofourown.org/users/buzzbuzz34/pseuds/buzzbuzz34)




End file.
